In U.S. Pat. No. 4,466,227, it is suggested to form a banding machine for wrapping tape about an article by placing tape under the article and pushing the tape with folding bars upwardly about the article at which point pincher jaws come across and pinch the band together. Also in the Haberstoh patent, U.S. Pat. No. 4,276,736, a similar arrangement is found where tape from a supply is carried across a platform and guides lift the tape upwardly about the compressed sheets of paper whereupon first one presser comes in from one side and then another from the other side so that the tape is fastened about the article in flat position. There has been in the past some difficulty in operating the prior art devices that principally comes about from the fact that there is no guidance for the tape as it is led up and about the bundle being tied. The result is, since the edges of the tape are not controlled, the manner in which the tape is directed upward can become skewed. There are some applications where it is not permitted for the adhesive material on one side of the tape to be exposed in any fashion whatsoever and this then requires an apparatus where complete control of the tape as it passes upwardly about the article to be banded must be achieved.